


Not in Love

by the_Moon_our_Witness



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Confusion, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Flirting, Making Out, Messy, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 12:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14568807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_Moon_our_Witness/pseuds/the_Moon_our_Witness
Summary: Bucky Barnes charm might be close to irresistible, so what's a girl to do when she is subjected to it on a daily basis?A one-shot of one flirtatious Bucky Barnes and everyones favourite lab assistant Darcy Lewis! More on the angsty side but still pretty lighthearted.





	Not in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "Not in love" from Crystal Castles feat. Rob Smith.
> 
> [Unbeta'd]

He was admittedly attractive, though there were part of his features that were kinda not quite to her liking. The stupid way he wore his otherwise pretty hair, parted in the middle like a bad wig. The way his forehead wrinkled when he frowned (which he did often). The distinctive scent he wore, spicy and kind of biting.  
But his company was pleasant enough and she didn't take his flirtations seriously because it was just the way he was.  
  
Nobody really thought it possible, but with the help of one really friendly, wheelchair-bound mutant, the former Winter Soldier's programming was completely broken. With the fear of a possible relapse gone, he had worked on his ptsd and bit by bit, traits of his old personality had come back and he was integrated into the team.  
  
Which is how he ended up in the Avenger Labs, where Darcy mulled over his features after he had winked at her.  
  
In an attempt to bring the Avengers closer together, Tony and Steve had restructured entire floors in the Tower. One essential part had been the merge of various workshops and labs into one, exclusive mega lab that took up an entire floor. That way, some of the more reclusive members *cough* Bruce *cough* were integrated better.  
In one corner, some sofas were tucked, where meal breaks were held (Darcy made sure they were held regularly) and those not doing science could hangout after their daily duties.  
In the evenings, everyone went up a floor, where the common area, kitchen and media centre were located, to hang out and have dinner.  
  
It was time to leave by now and Darcy stashed her notes away and turned off everything while the team slowly trickled out of the room. Suspiciously, Jane took a lot of time and was about to open her mouth when Tony reminded them to do the round and check the manual locks, but Darcy quickly interjected "I'm on it!" which put a dismayed look on her best friends face.  
  
She had planned to work longer and Darcy knew how to prevent that from happening.  
  
Manual locks had been a thing again after the Ultron fiasco and even though mostly unnecessary, it was done every single night to protect the knowledge that was collected in these labs.  
Stretching like a cat on her chair and then standing up, she made her way to the keys.  
  
"I'll accompany you." said the deep voice of Bucky Barnes behind her.  
  
Of course it'd be him, after she had just contemplated his stupid face earlier. Not letting herself get deterred, she just nodded and started walking. They spoke some, not a real conversation per se, but the occasional exchange of some quips and some banter.  
It wasn't until at least half of the round was done that he stepped closer and put his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to his form and making her walk very close to him.  
Involuntarily, she giggled a little and only broke away to check the next lock.  
It didn't really mean anything, she knew this, his personality was flirty and also he was dating Lauren from Accounting, so she had no problem teasing him all the time and occasionally humouring his touchy-feely side.  
  
Though last month, things got a little out of hand when the whole team watched a show about Vikings (Darcy's idea, because Thor) with some pretty sensual and kind of graphic sex scenes.  
  
During the first one, Darcy had been off to the kitchen area, only seeing it from afar because she was making another batch of popcorn when Bucky had appeared behind her, putting his big hands around her waist, running them up and down over her hips and pulling her towards his hard body, his breath ghosting over her ear. She had revelled in the feeling of his hands, though she had broken away quickly when the microwave beeped, hoping that nobody had seen them.  
Afterwards, his hand could be found resting on her thigh or waist and sometimes massaging circles whenever things were getting heated up on screen.  
It was messing with her head and when he wasn't present one time they watched the show, she felt herself carving the rough, warm touch of his hands and had to keep herself from pressing herself firmer against Steve's solid body that had the same warmth.  
Poor dude didn't know what was happening and just had happened to sit next to her.  
  
In hindsight, she should have known it would escalate some time.  
  
In the present, they were just approaching the last two locks when he put his arm around her once more, but turned her towards him and backed her up against the nearest wall. With wide eyes, she looked up at him, his frosty blue eyes with pupils blown wide in the semi-lit rooms taking away her breath.  
He was leaning down, slowly, his grip on her hips firm but gentle enough so she could break away. But she didn't want to break away. It became harder to breath, a clenching feeling blooming behind her sternum and she briefly wondered if it was fear.  
  
When his face was only inches away, she knew it was anticipation, because even though she knew it was wrong, she had tilted her head up and let his lips descend on hers. All too willingly, she opened up for him, letting him possess her mouth with his and his hard body press into her soft curves.  
Her hands had grabbed the front of his t-shirt unconsciously and she welcomed the burning sensation in her chest that spread through her veins rapidly as his lips and tongue worked her into surrendering herself to him. When they came up for air, both of their breathing was hard, mingling together while his forehead rested on hers.  
Thoughts came flooding back to her and she had no idea what to do, so when he let her up, she just continued towards the locks. He trailed behind her, held onto her once again when she came back and kissed her breathless once more. When they reached the last one, she was still too dazed to form coherent thoughts, just kind of blanking out everything.  
Close to the stairs now, they faintly heard the voices of the team which cleared the fog in her mind enough to put back the keys, but before she could head upstairs, she was pressed against the wall once more, his kisses languid and his body moving against hers in slow motions, making her melt in his hands.  
  
Steve's voice rung from upstairs, making her freeze.  
  
"Bucky? Are you done doing the rounds?"  
  
His mouth lefts hers to call up that he was coming and it broke the spell, making her jump away.  
  
Wordlessly, they made their way up the stairs and only in the last moment did she think to step up to his side and start talking about something meaningless, for it would have looked weird that they wouldn't be talking.  
Steve smiled at them when they came up excitedly mentioning to Darcy that they'd be able to continue watching the show about Vikings since the new season was out.

  


Darcy sighed mentally but gave him a bright smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to comment your thoughts and opinions and let me know if you want a sequel featuring Steve and maybe the other Avengers.  
> ♡  
> Edit: by demand of the people, I'm working on a second installment!  
> Edit2: just some format changes, it looked awful on a widescreen


End file.
